<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Bummer by Poochee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152876">Summer Bummer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee'>Poochee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Summer Romance, Swimming Pools, Teasing, getting freaky in the changeroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He graduated fifteen days ago and his parents had immediately packed them up and hauled ass to the lakeside cabin for a little ‘family time’. He’d been gone for over two weeks, barely had enough time to tell his boyfriend where he was off to, and to top it all off - it had been pretty fucking boring.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But, now he‘s back and the first thing on his mind is to find Billy.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Bummer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this in my drafts for soo long so I decided to just post it! <br/>I hope next summer feels a little more normal! Until then, have this little slice of life. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He graduated fifteen days ago and his parents had immediately packed them up and hauled ass to the lakeside cabin for a little ‘family time’. He’d been gone for over two weeks, barely had enough time to tell his boyfriend where he was off to, and to top it all off - it had been pretty fucking boring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, now he‘s back and the first thing on his mind is to find Billy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to the Hargrove’s and Max is outside, showing Lucas a trick on her skateboard. She tells him that Billy’s at work until five and he thanks her before taking off towards the public pool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy had started at the pool not long after school finished. This summer was going to be hot and the pool owners were eager to open for business, which Steve knew only because Billy had muttered about it against his lips as they said temporary goodbyes against the side of his house the night before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weather today is sticky-hot and the pool is busy, which makes Steve pout a little as he makes his way towards the counter where a lifeguard and who he guesses is the manager are chatting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He interrupts them with a soft clearing of his throat, asking, “Hey - is Billy here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lifeguard - her name tag says ‘Heather’ - pops her bubblegum and looks Steve over before nodding her head to the left, “Yeah. I think he’s in the change room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thanks her before making his way there, fidgeting a little as he glances around the pool. It’s busy. Unruly kids, their mothers all dolled up in their best swimsuits, misbehaving teens drowning each other. He’s not used to it - he has his own pool at home, so he never bothered with Hawkin’s public pool of chaos. But, it looked like fun. He had a feeling he’d be bringing the kids here a lot this summer, especially now that Billy started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he gets closer to the changing room, he realizes his stomach is twisted because he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And what the fuck for? He’s been dating the guy for over half a year—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bumps right into Billy as he rounds the corner and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve knows he must look pretty stupid with his wide eyes and parted lips, but it’s only because Billy is suddenly there with that smug smirk and wearing next to nothing in his lifeguard shorts and flip flops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And is that an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>moustache</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harrington!” Billy laughs incredulously as he takes off his aviators to get a better look at him, his blue eyes lit from within, “You’re back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Steve snaps his jaw shut and manages a smile, resisting the urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he tilts his head and asks a cocky little, “Miss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish,” Billy hums, his eyes half-lidded as he focuses on Steve, and then he’s glancing around before pulling Steve backwards into the men’s change room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he notices is Billy’s coconut scented sunscreen and the heat of his skin, now tanned and a little red at the shoulders. When he kisses Billy, he tastes like rum and Tropicana - like summer, warm and sunny. He must’ve been sipping on something during his break. Billy pulls back a little, to say something, but Steve follows and claims his mouth again, dipping his tongue past Billy’s lips to have another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy groans, somewhere between frustration and arousal, and Steve wraps his arms around those broad shoulders as his boyfriend gets closer, smiling as Billy pushes him against the door to deepen the kiss. The brush of close-shaven stubble against his lip tickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”I can’t believe...” Steve sighs as he feels Billy’s fingers slip under his shirt, lets him lick into his mouth with a soft sound. He pulls away just enough to speak, reaching up to smooth his thumbs over Billy’s little blonde moustache with both hands as he mutters, “It looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re lying to me,” Billy hums in reply, his hands sliding down to grab two handfuls of Steve’s ass, squeezing so hard it makes a soft whimper tumble out of his mouth, “I think it looks pretty damn good....and you know who else thinks it looks good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve squeezes his eyes shut, brows knitting, “If you say the horny moms by the pool—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The horny moms by the pool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to push his boyfriend away, but Billy only holds him tighter, grinning with the tip of his tongue peeking out between his teeth, “You better get used to it, baby, ‘cause it’s not going anywhere and neither are you, so stop squirming—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m gone for two weeks and you grow a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>moustache,</span>
  </em>
  <span> like, does my opinion not </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you?” Steve pouts, finally giving up on trying to escape - even though he’d been half-assing it - because Billy’s kissing his neck and the scratch of his new close-shaven facial hair feels a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad,” Billy hums, sucking noisily on Steve’s neck in a way that should be gross and such a turn-off but it isn’t, “Maybe I gotta convince you?” And then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>bites</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve and maybe it’s time to move this somewhere else other than a changing room door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you could convince me,” Steve stutters, pushing his hips forward and finding Billy already half-hard. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span> - did you not jerk off while I was gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Billy grinds his hips forward makes him go a little cross-eyed. “Tried not to. Was saving it all for your tight little ass, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I hate you,” Steve breaths, grabbing a handful of Billy’s curls to bring his mouth back up to his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being stuck between Billy and the door is like a small piece of heaven, and the thrill of possibly being caught swims in his lower belly, makes his head spin. But Billy pulls away, licks his lips as he watches Steve’s face carefully. “You got any plans tonight?” Billy mutters, a look of obvious hunger in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just got back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me take you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve ignores the way he melts at that, because he knows it won’t be romantic in the way he wants - in the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> want - but it still makes him smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy shrugs, “Movie? And then head back to your place, if your parents aren’t around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents would probably be out visiting, eager to brag about their little peaceful getaway to whoever would listen, so Steve kisses him again and mutters, “Meet you at the movies at seven.” Before pushing Billy away with a smirk and sneaking out of the door against his back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>